Promesa
by kurokovanillashake
Summary: Toudou Jinpachi le confiesa sus deseos a Makishima Yuusuke de salir en un cita y al mismo tiempo entra Manami Sangaku en su vida. Toumaki y one sided Manatou.
1. Chapter 1

**Promesa**

_Capítulo I_

Terminada la cena, Toudou Jinpachi ayudó a su hermana mayor a lavar los platos, la misma no dejaba de elogiarle su pelo lacio.

Con una buena figura y apariencia, teniendo facciones sumamente bellas más una personalidad que brindaba simpatía y alegría, Toudou era popular y reconocido entre las chicas de su escuela y también se hizo conocer entre el público (particularmente femenino) que asistía a las carreras de ciclismo de las cuales el era parte de uno de los equipos más importantes, Hakogaku.

"Hoy te he estado observando durante la cena y has estado sonriendo todo el tiempo, creo saber el porqué" Mencionó su hermana mientras le entregaba los platos para secar, _así que se ha dado cuenta_, pensó Toudou sin evitar sonreír aun más.

"¡Maki-chan prometió que hoy me iba a llamar!" Sin contener su exalto, continuó contándole los hechos, "Dijo que lo ha estado pensando mucho y que finalmente llegó a una respuesta, hoy me va a llamar..." Miró el reloj de pared y faltaban cinco minutos para la diez, hora en la que solían mandarse mensajes o hablar por celular.

Su hermana le entregó el plato restante, entre risitas preguntó "¿Cuál piensas que será su respuesta?"

Jinpachi depositó una de sus manos en su mejilla y suspiró, fingiendo pensar con gran detenimiento "Mm..." Sin poder contenerse comenzó a reírse, "Estoy muy seguro de su respuesta, ¡Después de todo nadie podría rechazar a un chico tan apuesto como yo!"

Secó el último plato y se despidió de su hermana la cual le deseó buena suerte en su conversación telefónica y se dirigió a su cuarto.

/

Muchas veces en el transcurso de su vida Makishima Yuusuke ha afrontado situaciones incómodas, como cuando uno de sus kouhais le explicaba tramas de diferentes animes los cuales nunca había oído nombrar antes sin saber que poder responderle, o cuando fue con su amigo Tadakorocchi a cenar y se estaba ahogando con un gran pedazo de carne y tuvo que aplicar la llave de Heimlich para poder lograr que su amigo volviera a respirar y especialmente cuando el año pasado una compañera de curso le confesó sus sentimientos a la salida del horario escolar, trató de ser lo más amable y cortés que pudo. Hasta el día de hoy aquella chica ni siquiera le dirige la mirada. Ésa fue su única experiencia vinculada a las relaciones de pareja que tuvo, Makishima se encontraba ocupado entrenándose con sus compañeros de Sohoku, su club de ciclismo, para la próxima carrera que se avecinaba, el Inter High.

Estar en pareja era un tema el cual nunca le dirigió mucha importancia.

"¡Maki-chan, sal conmigo!" Mencionó al pasar Toudou, su rival, en medio de una de sus tantas conversaciones telefónicas.

"¿Adónde?" Preguntó intentando procesar lo que su compañero le decía.

"¡A una cita! De-deberías sentirte orgulloso de que... ¡De que te invitara a salir Maki-chan!"

Makishima saltó por alto el titubeo en las palabras de Toudou, se encontraba en absoluta sorpresa.

Por supuesto que siempre le ha llamado la atención la amistad que ambos habían forjado, se consideraban rivales, competían el uno con el otro en las carreras. Escuchando solo silencio del otro lado cayó en la cuenta en que debería responder a la petición de su amigo-rival.

"Lo pensaré" Contestó en la forma más calmada que pudo y sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada. Apenas durmió esa noche, pensando en qué respuesta debería darle a su egocéntrico rival.

/

El reloj anunciaba las diez en punto de la noche, Toudou se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando como los minutos pasaban desde el reloj de la pantalla de su celular, antes de que llegara a ser las diez y un minuto empezó a sonar su tono de llamada. "¿Maki-chan?" Preguntó al contestar el teléfono.

"Sho" Recibió solo como respuesta, sin poder permanecer más en esa posición, se sentó en la cama. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su rival prosiguió "Lo pensé mucho... No entiendo que ves en mí para que quieras salir conmigo"

El corazón de Jinpachi estaba por explotar, por tan solo un momento sufrió temor de que no aceptara y nunca más volviera a responder sus llamadas "Pero..." Escuchó a Yuusuke tomar una gran bocanada de aire "En fin, tengamos una cita..." Terminó de hablar, el silencio se apodero de la llamada y Toudou sonría de satisfacción. Tendría una cita con su rival.

"¡Estoy muy feliz!" Dijo después de un rato, disfrutando con gran placer de que estuviera dispuesto a salir, "Ahora que has aceptado Maki-chan, puedo decirte que tus palabras me han llenado de satisfacción, debes entender que como tu rival, ¡Cada día que pasa me gustas mas!" Se podría jurar que se sentía el sonrojo de Yuusuke desde el otro lado de la línea, _no era el momento indicado todavía_, pensó Toudou, pero algún día le contaría que desde hace bastantes meses que quería confesarle sus sentimientos. Pensó otra vez en el pelo largo y ondulado de color verde con mechones rojos de su rival sumado a la estructura de su cuerpo tan estilizada y por demás atractiva para los ojos de el. A Yuusuke le costaba sonreír, así que cuando Jinpachi lograba que su amigo sonriera lo hacía de una forma pura y hermosa. Era una sonrisa de las más bellas que había visto en su vida. De a poco empezó a sentir por el algo más que solo amistad o rivalidad.

Makishima en un comienzo resultaba cortante y reservado con el, pero con el tiempo iba descubriendo más factores de el y de su personalidad. Ya era muy tarde, ya se encontraba perdidamente flechado.

Yuusuke en vez de responderle la nueva declaración optó por cambiar el tema de conversación, Toudou no se ofendió ya que sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo. Hablaron de sus respectivos grupos de ciclismo. Por lo visto dos de los compañeros de primer año de Sohoku se peleaban constantemente mientras que uno de sus kouhais también de primer año trataba de evitar la pelea entre ellos. Decidió contarle que en su equipo Arakita Yasutomo era uno de sus compañeros que más le molestaba su presencia (aunque admitía que es de gran ayuda en las carreras) y que tenían una nueva incorporación, un chico de primer año, Manami Sangaku irá con ellos al Inter High. "Por lo visto también tiene grupo de admiradoras, ¿Puedes creer que me esté robando mi fama?" Añadó Toudou en forma chistosa, su compañero se río como contestación, continuaron charlando durante media hora más y luego se despidieron, antes de cortar la llamada prometieron que iban a arreglar bien la fecha de la cita.

Resistió bastante para no ir a contarle a su hermana lo acontecido.

/

Lo conoció la semana pasada cuando el capitán de Hakogaku, Juichi Fukutomi se acercó a Toudou antes del comienzo de las prácticas del club, detrás de el se encontraba un chico el cual lo había tan solo visto un par de veces antes, solo recordaba que era de primer año y que solía llegar tarde, por lo visto tampoco se comunicaba mucho con sus compañeros.

El joven era más alto que Jinpachi por tan solo una mínima diferencia, lucía cansado y su pelo azul oscuro se encontraba despeinado como si recién se despertara de una siesta, a pesar de esto se podía notar, para su sorpresa, las cálidas facciones de su rostro.

El joven se quedó atrás de Fukutomi esperando sus órdenes.

"El es Manami Sangaku de primer año, es un climber e irá con nosotros al Inter High" proclamó el capitán, observó que el chico mostraba una genuina sonrisa, luego le dirigió la palabra a Manami, "El es Toudou Jinpachi de tercer año, es climber como tú, si tienes alguna duda o necesitas ayuda preséntalas a el". El joven asintió como respuesta.

Toudou empezó a comprender lo que su capitán estaba queriendo hacer con esta presentación, "¿Acaso quieres dejar bajo mi cargo a este chico?" Le preguntó mientras éste ya se estaba dirigiendo al resto del grupo a indicar las tareas a realizar en el día. Fukutomi solo le respondió con su seriedad característica, "Un climber debe ayudar a otro climber" y luego ordenó al grupo que empiecen con sus prácticas.

Cuando Jinpachi se dio media vuelta para hablar con su nuevo kouhai se encontró con que continuaba bostezando, "Si tienes una duda solo pregúntame Manami Sangaku, ¡Eres muy afortunado que yo sea tu senpai!" Le dijo entre risas, "Ahora vamos a empezar" Señaló hacia donde estaba el grupo.

Manami negó con la cabeza, "Hoy no iré a la práctica" Le habló el chico por primera vez. Antes de que Toudou pudiera preguntarle el porqué, siguió diciendo "Hoy no iremos a las colinas, así que realmente no estoy muy interesado... ¡Nos vemos!" Antes de que pudiera evitar su partida, el chico ya estaba retirándose del lugar.

_No es mi problema si no quiere asistir_, pensó Jinpachi.

"¡Hey!" Escuchó gritar a alguien en su dirección, era su compañero de tercer año Arakita, característico por su brusquedad y sinceridad, "¿Has visto a Manami Sangaku? ¡Lo voy a matar!" Exclamó casi a los gritos nuevamente. Toudou le señaló por donde se había ido. "Nunca viene a las prácticas y encima sus llamadas fanáticas vienen a preguntarme donde está, ¡Sangakuu!"

Tapándose los oídos observó como Arakita se dirigía en la misma dirección. _¿Manami Sangaku tien_e_ club de fans?_, se preguntó Toudou mientras se decía a si mismo que eso debía ser imposible.

El día en el club transcurrió sin la presencia de su kouhai y con la llegada tarde de Yasutomo el cual no lo logró encontrar. Fukutomi les duplicó las tareas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesa**

_Capítulo II_

Hablar con Maki-chan y prometer que se iban a ver en una cita lo había puesto de tan buen humor que después de estar una semana sin ver a Manami Sangaku se prometió buscarlo en el horario de clases para preguntarle si de una vez por todas asistiría a las prácticas, debía empezar con el pie derecho con el.

Preguntándole a Arakita consiguió el número de aula del chico a cambio de asegurarle que este asistiría al club al terminar las clases del día.

En medio del recreo logró localizar el aula, miró banco por banco, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban almorzando, no se hallaba rastro de su kouhai. Pronto todos los alumnos del curso notaron su presencia, una de las chicas, por lo visto la presidente de la clase se acercó hacia el, "¿Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

"Busco a Manami Sangaku" preguntó Toudou armándose de paciencia, la joven se sonrojó y contestó en voz baja "M-manami Sangaku esta..." Como si hubiese recordado, su rostro cambió, paso de estar sonrojada a molesta y alzó su tono de voz, "¡Otra vez se fue!", se tapó su boca con sus manos como si no se hubiese podido controlar, "Disculpa, lo que ocurre es que Sangaku siempre escapa de sus clases... ¿Eres su compañero del club de ciclismo? Espero que tampoco falte a sus actividades ahi... ¡Ay perdón! Todavía no respondí tu pregunta, quizás se encuentre en el patio trasero de la escuela, ahi es donde suele esconderse"

Jinpachi dio un gran suspiro, ahora tendrá que buscarlo en el patio. Un grupo de chicas de la clase lo estaban observando con gran admiración, quizás sean de su club de fans. Les mostró una gran sonrisa, las chicas sonrieron también como respuesta. Emprendió su camino al patio escolar.

Al llegar al sitio, el recreo ya había finalizado, pensó por un momento en abandonar la idea de hablar con Sangaku pero ya había llegado hasta ahi y no iba a retractarse. El lugar estaba vacío y los pocos estudiantes que quedaban estaban ya regresando a sus clases. Creyendo que tardaría más tiempo en divisarlo y que existiera la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se encontrara ahi, divisa a Manami recostado sobre el césped utilizando su mochila como una especie de almohada, acercándose levemente notó que se hallaba sumamente dormido.

"¡Manami Sangaku!" Elevó su voz para despertarlo, al ver que no reaccionaba intentó nuevamente "¡MANAMI SANGAKU!", al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Toudou decidió patear una de sus piernas sin ser demasiado brusco.

Seguía igual, con su paciencia llegando a su límite Jinpachi repitió su patada. El joven finalmente empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, refregándoselos mientras bostezaba, "Buenos días" dijo el chico después de un rato, "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el césped y sacudía su mochila.

"He venido a informarte que hoy sin falta tendrás que asistir al club" Comunicó en tono solemne, "Yo como tu maravilloso senpai te ayudaré en las actividades" Agregó, el joven lució sorprendido ante estas palabras pero luego volvió a sonreír.

"Tengo entendido que recién empezaremos a practicar en la zona montañosa la próxima semana, ¡En ese momento estaré presente sin lugar a dudas!" respondió, aumentaba su alegría ante la mención de las montañas.

"La última vez que fuiste al club fue la semana pasada donde nuestro capitán nos presentó. Por lo menos ven hoy a la práctica" dijo Jinpachi en el tono mas serio que pudo hacer.

Manami ante la seriedad de Jinpachi empezó a reírse sin detenerse, su senpai no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco "¿Por qué te ríes?" Preguntó un poco enfadado.

"Por nada" respondió mientras se paraba y se colgaba su mochila "¡Usted es muy gracioso!" Exclamó con absoluta sinceridad "Me convenció, ¡Hoy iré al club!"

Toudou internamente festejó por haber logrado lo que parecía imposible de poder de realizar.

"Nos vemos, Toudou-san" Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su aula, lo saludó con un gesto de manos.

Aunque llegue tarde a sus clases consideró que la charla había valido la pena, repitió por sus adentros como lo había llamado 'Toudou-san' al despedirse, quizás tener al chico como su kouhai no sería tan malo.

Una vez que sonó el timbre anunciando que terminó la última clase, Jinpachi fue hacia el club mas entusiasmado que lo normal porque había logrado convencer a Manami de asistir.

"Esperemos que dormilón cumpla lo que te dijo" le comentó Arakita una vez que le relató como fue la conversación que tuvieron.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" Reafirmó con gran prepotencia, "¡Mi kouhai debe cumplir con lo que dice!"

Arakita lució alarmado por lo que su compañero acababa de anunciarle "¿Acaso no conoces como es el? Es un chiquillo que anda en las nubes, quizás ya se olvidó de lo que hablaron hoy"

Ya era la hora de que empezaran las actividades y Manami todavía no llegaba, "Le diré a Fuku-chan que espere cinco minutos a ver si se digna a aparecer" Toudou le agradeció el gesto.

Una vez que Fukutomi decidió acceder a esperar cinco minutos más, Yasutomo se acercó nuevamente "Por cierto..." Comentó mientras se rascaba el pelo, "¿Cómo va todo con ese árbol navideño de Sohoku?"

Toudou siempre suele hablar con sus compañeros de Hakogaku sobre lo perfecto que es Yuusuke (por más de que estos no estén interesados en escuchar sus historias de el y Maki-chan).

"¡Quedamos para tener una cita!" Dijo con gran felicidad y orgullo. Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, el capitán anunció que ya pasaron cinco minutos y que ya mismo empezaran a practicar. Manami no estaba.

El resto del día en Hakogaku fue lleno de mala energía brindada por Toudou y Arakita los cuales estaban molestos porque nuevamente faltaba el joven.

Una vez terminada las actividades observó que un joven estaba ingresando al club, se trataba de el. El chico al verlo se acercó hacia donde estaba. "Toudou-san" Lo saludó con su sonrisa de siempre.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ya terminó la práctica!" Exclamó con cierta decepción Toudou.

"Yo le dije que hoy iría al club y así fue, aquí estoy" Respondió para los gustos de Toudou en un tono bastante sarcástico, sin embargo, las cálidas expresiones de Manami eran las mismas.

"Entonces..." Empezó a hablar Jinpachi conteniendo su ira, "Si hoy hubiésemos ido a las montañas, ¿Hubieses venido?"

Manami asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Yo... ¡Como sleeping beauty te reto a una carrera!" Expresó mientras señalaba a su kouhai.

"¿No terminaron ya las prácticas del club?" Preguntó Sangaku mientras Toudou buscaba su bicicleta.

"Claro que terminaron, esta carrera será fuera de las actividades de Hakogaku e iremos a la zona montañosa que tanto quieres, ¿Entendido?" Se acomodó su casco y una vez que divisó su bicicleta esperó una respuesta.

No respondía, cuando el joven alzó su rostro se observó la amplia sonrisa y no quedaba ningún rastro de sueño en sus ojos, casi al punto de ir corriendo Sangaku fue por su bicicleta correspondiente del club y también se puso su casco.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" Preguntó lleno de furia Arakita cuando descubrió lo que estaban por hacer, "¡¿Acaso no saben que ahora tenemos que ordenar y limpiar el lugar?!" Cuando Manami escuchó las palabras ordenar y limpiar aceleró para salir de la escuela, Toudou lo siguió detrás.

"Arakita-san puede ser muy molesto pero es una gran persona" Habló mientras esperaba que su senpai estuviese a la par suyo.

"El criticó mi preciosa vincha y como quedaba en mí" Refunfuñó Jinpachi, nunca olvidaría esas crueles palabras de Yasutomo.

Sin necesitar indicarle a donde ir, pedalearon hacia las afueras de Hakone, donde se hallaba una gran zona de montañas y colinas. El sol no causaba una gran molestia, cada tanto era tapado por nubes, el día era el indicado. Estando a doscientos metros de iniciar la pendiente de una de las principales colinas, Toudou habló nuevamente "Cuando pasemos por donde está ese árbol" señaló el mismo "Empezaremos, el victorioso será el que descienda la colina primero" apretó con sus manos fuertemente el manubrio, "Lamento decirte que yo seré el ganador" agregó.

El chico miró con sorpresa y admiración, "Toudou-san... ¡Usted es genial!" Dijo largando una risita, nunca Jinpachi lo había visto tan alegre y despierto.

El cumplido por parte de su kouhai casi logró por un momento no divisar el árbol que indicó con anterioridad, justo a tiempo pasó al lado y empezó a aumentar su velocidad. Para suerte de ambos, no había mucho viento y esto facilitaba la subida, cuando miró a un costado observó que Manami estaba a la par de el. "¿Te cuesta seguirme el paso?" Preguntó Jinpachi en tono burlón. Su compañero no le contestó, por un momento dudó de que siquiera haya escuchado su pregunta, sus ojos solo miraban al paisaje que delante suyo. Toudou estaba atónito, el chico no dejaba de sonreír. Duplicó su velocidad una vez llegado al tope más elevado para descender de la forma más rápida posible, después de todo la correntada de viento en aquel momento era mínima.

Se tomó un momento para ver que su kouhai redujo su velocidad aparentemente agotado, _ya gané esta carrera_, pensó Toudou.

Llegado el momento de empezar la bajada de la colina ya Jinpachi le llevaba una ventaja de tres metros. En el inmediato momento que comenzaban a descender, el viento que en un principio no causaba daño ni ventaja alguna, cambió su dirección en favor de ellos y asomó con una gran ráfaga. Al haber acelerado antes causó que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, adelante de el se encontraba Manami saludándolo con una de sus manos. El joven se deslizaba sobre el viento como un ángel vuela sobre el cielo. Sin perder tiempo se recompuso y ahora el se encontraba tres metros detrás. El viento volvió a su estado anterior y la brecha entre ambos se hacía más corta, quedaban cincuenta metros para la finalización de la pendiente y de la carrera. Toudou o mejor conocido como Sleeping beauty, con el menor ruido posible rompió la distancia que los separaba. "¡Qué divertido!" Gritó Manami, "En este momento... ¡Me siento vivo!" Depositó una de sus manos formando un puño en su pecho. Sin esperar un segundo más, Toudou empezó a adelantarse, pedaleando hasta el último aliento y su kouhai se mantuvo lo mas cercano a el pero sin poder sobrepasarlo. Descendieron la colina, Jinpachi resultó ganador de la carrera, estiró sus brazos en señal de victoria "¡Te dije que ganaría!" Gritó emocionado, "¡Aparte de mi belleza soy muy talentoso!"

Su compañero no parecía triste por su derrota en lo absoluto, siguió sonriendo y estiró su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Jinpachi, "Felicidades Toudou-san, ha sido una carrera muy divertida" Se estrecharon las manos y pedalearon un rato más hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde se sentaron sobre uno de sus bancos. "El viento no estuvo a mi favor hoy parece" agregó el chico quejándose un poco.

Toudou solo asintió como respuesta, pensaba en querer llamarle a Makishima para contarle lo acontecido, quizás le podría aconsejar en como relacionarse mejor con su kouhai.

Quedando tan sumiso en sus pensamientos distrayéndose pensando en su rival, tomó consciencia en que se encontraban muy lejos de sus casas, cuando quiso informarle a Manami de regresar, se topó con que el joven ya estaba dormido con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesa**

_Capítulo III_

"¡Después tuve que despertarlo casi a los golpes! Le pregunté si sabía como regresar desde ahi a su casa y me dijo que si, ¡Qué odisea! ¿Verdad Maki-chan?" Yuusuke ya se encontraba en su cama bajo su frazada de lana mientras escuchaba no con tanto detenimiento lo que su rival le contaba, por lo visto los hechos ocurrieron por la tarde.

Debido a la rapidez de Jinpachi para relatar, solo comprendió que por lo visto su kouhai se negaba a ir al club porque no estaba interesado, Toudou trató de convencerlo y mágicamente terminan compitiendo en una carrera donde el ganó. Repitió varias veces con orgullo su victoria y lo magnífica que fue. Yuusuke en ese transcurso solo agregaba unos "Mmh" en señal de que el otro supiera que lo seguía escuchando.

"¿Tienes algún consejo sobre como lograr que mi kouhai no falte al club?" Preguntó Toudou, tardó en reaccionar que era su turno de hablar.

"Por lo visto..." Empezó Yuusuke "Tu kouhai parece un caso bastante diferente al del mio, Sakamichi Onoda nunca falta y siempre muestra interés en lo que hago..." Buscando que poder decir añadió "Quizás debes darle tiempo, dejar que la relación fluya y el sienta más confianza" Estando asustado de que no le convenciera lo que le había dicho, Toudou empezó a las carcajadas.

"¡Tienes razón Maki-chan! Me estoy ocupando mucho de este tema cuando no es necesario... ¡Pronto confiará en mi!" Sin saber que responder, hubo unos segundos de silencio en la llamada, parecía que llegaba la hora de tocar el tema principal, "Así que... ¿Cuándo quieres que sea nuestra cita?" Preguntó Jinpachi cautelosamente.

Ese mismo día en Sohoku, habló el tema con su capitán Kinjou y Tadokorocchi, los cuales cada tanto los mantenía al tanto de su vínculo con Toudou. Ambos dijeron que lo conveniente es que la cita sea en Hakone. Así vería como es la vida de su rival en su cotidianidad, ver si realmente quiere estar en algo más que una relación de amigos-rivales con el.

"Estoy en semana de exámenes" respondió, "¿Te parece si voy para allá la semana siguiente?" Sugirió.

"¡Te voy a esperar ansiosamente Maki-chan!" Contestó inmediatamente "¡Mi hermana se muere por conocerte!"

Yuusuke se sonrojó ante la mención de los familiares, se imaginaba que les comentaba la relación de amistad que tenían. "¡Serás un invitado de lujo en mi casa de aguas termales!"

Toudou y su familia se encargan de atender y manejar el lugar, se pasa de una generación a la siguiente y su objetivo es brindar el mejor servicio a sus huéspedes.

"E-ntonces queda arreglado..." Dijo Makishima dubitando un poco, "¿Está bien si voy el fin de semana?"

Toudou sin pensar enseguida dijo "¡Claro! Estoy muy feliz... ¡Ya mismo planeo que podemos hacer!"

A continuación retomaban el tema de conversación previo, decidió contarle más experiencias que presentó con su kouhai Sakamichi, un jovencito de baja estatura en comparación a el, tímido pero valiente. Recalcó que Onoda en pleno campo de carrera disfrutaba cada momento de la misma. Toudou lo interrumpió en ese momento para decirle que a su kouhai le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. El siguiente tema fueron los tipos de exámenes que Makishima daría la próxima semana y al rato terminaron la comunicación teléfonica saludándose con un "Nos veremos pronto" por parte de ambos.

El próximo fin de semana se encontraría en una cita con Toudou Jinpachi, su corazón latía con gran anticipación ante la repetición de estas palabras en su cabeza.

/

Durmió plácidamente esa noche, estaba agotado y su conversación con Yuusuke animó más su día.

Logró demostrar sus habilidades a Manami y tenía arreglado cuando su rival vendría a visitarlo.

En sus clases respondió con gran seguridad las preguntas de los profesores, a cada pregunta acertada un grupo de chicas del curso festejaban su logro. Les guiñaba un ojo en forma de agradecimiento.

"¡Toudou-san!" Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos en medio del receso de la hora del almuerzo, "¿Está por aquí?" Escuchó nuevamente la misma voz, antes de poder darse vuelta a ver de quien se trataba, una mano tocaba ligeramente su hombro "Buenos días Toudou-san"

El mismo grupo de chicas miraban la escena asombradas con gran detenimiento.

"¿Manami Sangaku?" Preguntó Jinpachi dirigiéndose al chico sin poder creer que haya ido a verlo, el mismo retiró su mano y le sonrió como contestación.

Cuando Sangaku miró a las chicas les dirigió a ellas un "¡Buenos días!" Sonriendo de la misma forma que le había hecho a él un par de segundos antes. Las jóvenes le devolvieron la sonrisa, algunas exclamando en voz baja "¡Qué lindo!"

Antes de que las chicas se aproximaran, ambos salieron a hablar en el pasillo frente al aula. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Toudou, la situación de que estuviera invadiendo su lugar e inclusive hablando con sus fanáticas lo estaba molestando.

Manami sin percatarse, o quizás ignorando el enojo de Jinpachi, habló "Toudou-san ayer disfruté mucho nuestra carrera, usted es muy simpático y agradable" antes de que Toudou pudiera mencionar algo, prosiguió "A partir de ahora llámeme por mi nombre" sin esperar una contestación, el chico se despidió con un gesto de manos más su típica sonrisa y avanzó por el pasillo desapareciendo ante su vista. No se comprendía para nada sus actitudes.

El resto de las clases pasaron con tranquilidad. Al finalizar un par de chicas quisieron preguntarle por el joven, se excusó con que ya tenía que ir a entrenar a su club y llegó unos quince minutos antes.

Se encontró con que Arakita estaba cambiándole una de las ruedas a su bicicleta, _esta es una perfecta oportunidad_, pensó. "Tengo que preguntarte algo" le dijo en forma brusca, su relación con Yasutomo no era una de las mejores, pero era el que por lo visto conocía más sobre su kouhai.

"¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!" Preguntó malhumorado, abandonó su tarea y se sentó en uno de los bancos mirando al otro enfrente. "Ya te dije que no voy a retractar lo que opino sobre tu vincha"

"¡No es eso!" Toudou negó rápidamente con la cabeza "Es sobre Manami Sangaku"

Arakita sin lucir desconcertado esperó a que su compañero de equipo continuara hablando. "¿Qué sabes sobre el?" Preguntó finalmente.

"¿Eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme?" Protestó, "Mm" se tomó unos segundos para analizar que factores recordaba del joven, "Fuku-chan me dijo que el dormilón irá al Inter High porque tiene un papel especial para el en el tercer día, hasta ese entonces no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era el chico. Tardé días hasta que logré encontrarlo, ahi me explicó su discurso de que solo ama andar por las montañas y que no estaba interesado en las prácticas. Lo perseguía por la escuela tratando de convencerlo pero no obtuve ningún resultado, nuestro capitán llegó a la conclusión de introducirte a Manami Sangaku ya que ambos son climbers" Se rascó el pelo y sacó de su bolso una Bepsi para tomar que compró en las máquinas expendedoras, "A pesar de mi protesta... Fuku-chan dijo que fue un gran progreso la carrera que tuvieron el día de ayer"

Toudou fue invadido por la ira ante lo que su compañero le estaba relatando "¡¿Acaso me usaron como experimento a ver si lograba yo convencer a Sangaku de asistir al club?!" Por su grito tan fuerte Yasumoto casi tira su gaseosa al piso.

"En parte también fue eso, Manami en un chico bastante raro" Dudó un momento pero continuó de todos modos con sus palabras "De chico tuvo problemas de salud, Fuku-chan no me contó muy bien del todo... Pero estaba muy enfermo en su niñez, gracias al ciclismo encontró algo a lo que podía aferrarse"

Procesando todo lo que le estaban diciendo, Toudou no pudo evitar sentir empatía por su kouhai, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que un joven tan alegre como el tuvo que atravesar por una infancia tan dolorosa. Únicamente respondió con un "Gracias por informarme de esto" Más miembros entraron al club y la conversación entre ellos se fue difuminando. Manami nuevamente estuvo ausente.

Las prácticas transcurrieron normalmente. Jinpachi se preguntó como le estará yendo a su rival que hoy rendía uno de sus exámenes.

"¡Tu sonrisa me asusta!" Exclamó simulando horror Arakita "Seguro estás pensando en el árbol navideño" Decidió no contestarle.

Como el día anterior, su kouhai lo estaba esperando a la salida del club.

"Cuando dije que vinieras al club nunca quise decir que vengas una vez que ya habíamos terminado" dijo resignado, el chico sonrió.

"¡La semana que viene vendré!" Recordando que Hakogaku entrenaría en el área de montañas. "Toudou-san, espero ser algún día tan asombroso como usted" dijo mientras se paraba adelante suyo.

"Quizás algún día seas tan hábil y hermoso como lo soy yo" respondió Jinpachi mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que el chico vea su leve sonrojo. "Nos vemos, Sangaku" añadió Toudou, sin querer ver la expresión de su kouhai por llamarlo con su primer nombre, se retiró del club.

/

Su rival le prometió que esta vez no charlarían por tanto tiempo, ya que al día siguiente tendrá un exámen de literatura y Yuusuke quería acostarse temprano. Le contó que en la prueba de inglés piensa que le fue bien debido a que es bastante hábil en ese idioma, Jinpachi había dicho que era una de las materias en la que peor le iba. Percibía en su compañero una voz desanimada en comparación con otras llamadas anteriores. "¿Pasó algo hoy?" Se animó a preguntar después de un rato mientras ponía el altavoz para tender su cama más eficazmente.

"¡N-no!" Dijo alzando su voz, "Es solo que..."

Al notar que no seguía hablando más, Makishima intentó adivinar "¿Está relacionado con tu kouhai?"

"¿Cómo supiste? ¡Maki-chan siempre es tan inteligente!" Expresó en profunda admiración.

"Era algo obvio sho, se que quieres ofrecerle la mejor ayuda posible que puedas" respondió de forma sincera. Yuusuke simplemente decía lo que realmente pensaba, su compañero solo buscaba que su kouhai se entendiera más con el.

"Maki-chan..." Mencionó su nombre emocionado, "Arakita me contó que el chico pasó por problemas de salud en su infancia"

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, pensó mientras terminaba de poner su sábana y de acomodar su almohada, "Mira... Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ofrecerle tu ayuda y que para cualquier cosa que necesite saber que tu vas a estar ahi"

"¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamó, "¡No se que haría sin tí!" Antes de que ambos se ruborizaran más, Makishima volvió a mencionar el tema de su cita. Le informó el horario de partida y llegada del tren, el viaje en total es un trayecto de dos horas, de Chiba hacia Hakone. Llegaría el sábado a la tarde y para el domingo a media mañana estaría regresando.

"¡No puedo esperar más para que nos veamos!" Comentó, ya sin rastros de aquella inquietud que presentaba en el principio. Miró la hora en su celular y aproximadamente ya llevaban dos horas hablando.

"Debo irme a dormir" sentenció Yuusuke, "Debo estar lúcido para mi examen..."

"¡Tienes razón!" Pronunció Toudou, "Lo siento mucho Maki-chan, no tuve noción de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo" dijo una vez que vio la hora también.

"No te preocupes, nos vemos pronto" dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Esperaba poder rendir prontamente sus exámenes, sentía ansiedad, no sabía si la causa eran por sus pruebas o el hecho de que cada vez faltaba menos para su cita con Toudou.

/

Ingresó a la estación de tren una hora antes de que Makishima llegara. Optó por ir a uno de los bares del lugar para hacer tiempo, ordenó un café con leche.

Su rival le mandó un mensaje al mediodía informándole que el tren salió en horario y que todo estaba en orden.

Mientras tomaba su café sacó su celular del bolsillo de su jacketa y le avisó por mensaje de texto que ya se encontraba esperándolo en la estación.

Al ser sábado se encontraba mas concurrido que de costumbre, Jinpachi no se quejó de esto en ningún momento, su cabeza estaba ocupada con mil pensamientos por minuto. Pronto vería al chico que tanto admira y gusta, sonrío torpemente recordando las facciones y lunares de Yuusuke. Su sonrisa se fue desmoronando al rememorar lo ocurrido en la semana anterior. No comprendía como se sentía, al mismo tiempo con furia, tristeza, pánico y la horrible sensación de no saber que hacer ni que decir.

Cada vez entendía menos, que Toudou supiera, la admiración nunca podría llegar a semejante punto.

Todavía conservaba en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido hace media hora la sensación y delicadeza de roce que presentaban las manos de Manami.

Le agarró un extraño horror de que una vez que se reuniese con su rival este percibiría que algo extraño ocurría con el, y tendría razón.

Sin darse cuenta en lo mas mínimo su café ya se había enfriado y tenía un mensaje de texto sin leer, su rival le informaba que pronto llegaría a destino.

Observó que pronto sería el horario de llegada del tren, se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y se dirigió al supuesto andén en donde llegaría su amigo.

Esperaba que cuando el mismo llegue logre borrar aquellas escenas de su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promesa**

_Capítulo IV_

"¡El sábado veré a Maki-chan!" Dijo victorioso Toudou a dos de sus compañeros de tercer año de Hakogaku después de terminadas las prácticas. Arakita no acotó nada debido a que se encontraba tomando Bepsi en ese momento y Shinkai Hayato tampoco ya que comía una barrita de cereal, cuando este observó que esperaba una respuesta se apresuró a terminar de comer.

"Te deseo que te vaya muy bien en tu cita" habló finalmente, su voz tan amable como siempre.

Shinkai era una pieza fundamental de Hakogaku el cual Toudou le tenía mucho aprecio, era una pena que siempre se juntara con Arakita, reflexionó. El joven era de gran contextura física y constantemente se encontraba comiendo barras enérgicas.

"El dormilón te busca" Mencionó por primera vez Arakita mientras señalaba a Manami que ingresaba al club, el joven miraba de un lado a otro posiblemente buscándolo.

"Sangaku" Lo llamó Jinpachi mientras se levantaba del banco y se despedía de sus compañeros.

"¡Toudou-san!" Exclamó de alegría al verlo, "¿Cómo le fue hoy en su práctica?" Preguntó curioso al ver que se hallaba con una toalla sobre su cuello para cubrir su sudor.

"¡Excelente! Fui el que más entrené de todos" dijo orgullosamente. "Si viniste a buscar una confirmación, la semana que viene iremos definitivamente a la zona montañosa" agregó pensando que quizás era lo que kouhai quería saber.

Ante la mención de colinas la sonrisa de Manami creció más, "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Si me disculpas tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros a ordenar, nos vemos mañana Sangaku" decía mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia Arakita y Shinkai que ya se encontraban ordenando.

"¡Espere!" Alzando su tono voz agarró uno de los brazos de Jinpachi, este se detuvo preguntándose que otra consulta tendría, "Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Toudou-san" añadió lleno de alegría y luego liberó el brazo.

"¡Un placer!" Dijo brindándole una sonrisa y esta vez mientras Toudou se dirigía a ordenar, Manami caminaba hacia la salida silbando una melodía que no conocía.

"No sabía que se llevaban tan bien ustedes dos" comentó Shinkai cuando se encontraban los tres juntos.

"Pfff" refunfuñó Yasutomo buscando una escoba para barrer las hojas, "Manami cada día me parece más raro"

"No critiquen a mi kouhai" replicó al momento y lleno de orgullo dijo, "¡Nunca se cansa de admirarme!"

Shinkai y Arakita intercambiaron miradas comenzando a reírse, "¡Yo también lo admiro, Toudou-sabelo-todo-san!" habló Yasutomo en tono burlón.

Entre burlas por parte de Arakita, risas de Shinkai y protestas de Toudou la limpieza y ordenamiento del club fueron terminados.

A la salida cada uno emprendió su camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Antes de subirse a su bicicleta para encaminarse a su casa le pareció ver a alguien aproximándose, para su sorpresa se trataba de Manami.

"¡¿M-manami?!" Gritó por el susto que el otro le había causado por aparecer repentinamente, "¿Qué haces aquí todavía?"

Solamente respondió "Quería verlo", luego su rostro cambió a uno con gran preocupación, sus ojos se dirigían a una de sus brazos, Jinpachi siguió la dirección de su mirada y en su brazo derecho encontró con que tenía su codo raspado.

"Ah, ¿Mirabas eso?"

Manami asintió lentamente.

Empezó a recapitular su día y probablemente se haya lastimado cuando limpiaba el club, en un momento se había tropezado con una de las paredes mientras ayudaba a Arakita a barrer.

"Fue un accidente mientras estaba en el club, no es nada" le explicó a su kouhai, el cual seguía alarmado. Sin previo aviso Sangaku empezó a tocar la herida con una de sus manos. "¿Q-qué?" Llegó a pronunciar Toudou, al instante se alejó unos centímetros de el.

"Toudou-san..." dijo mientras seguía observando su brazo.

"¿Acaso le tienes impresión a la sangre?" _Eso explicaría el alboroto provocado_, razonó Toudou.

"Puede ser" respondió después de un rato, "Si usted dice que se encuentra bien..." Retiró la vista de la herida y su preocupación se fue desvaneciendo, "¡Qué alivio!" suspiró "¡Nos vemos mañana!" terminó diciendo y de esta forma la conversación concluyó y Manami se fue por el lado contrario saludándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En busca de opiniones, antes de cenar le contó a su hermana lo sucedido en el día de hoy y también lo que Yasutomo le contó sobre la salud del joven en su pasado.

Ella dio su opinión inmediatamente "¡Nunca escuché de algo tan extraño! Tu kouhai es un gran misterio, ¿Qué te parece si hablas con el francamente?" Sugirió, "Preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones"

"Estás en lo cierto" La única forma de resolver sus dudas era en ir a la fuente. Debía buscar a Manami y preguntarle directamente sin saber lo que estaba por provocar.

/

No prestó atención a sus clases de inglés ni tampoco a las de literatura, gastó toda su concentración en pensar como llevar adelante su charla con su kouhai y a la vez no veía la hora de que fuese el día de mañana para su cita con Yuusuke ya habiendo ideado que sitios mostrarle en el transcurso de su visita. La charla que tuvieron la semana pasada fue en el patio en este mismo horario, al mediodía en la hora del almuerzo, en un comienzo dudó entre si ir al aula de Manami o dirigirse al patio directamente, optó la segunda opción.

Su deducción fue cierta, el joven se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que se habían encontrado la semana pasada, dormía pacíficamente en el césped y abrazaba a su mochila como si se tratase de un peluche, ya casi finalizaba el recreo por lo tanto Sangaku a simple vista era el único que se encontraba allí, parecía pasar desapercibido por el lugar.

"Sangaku" Lo llamó elevando su voz acercándose a el, "Tenemos que hablar" sentenció.

Increíblemente el joven reaccionó y poco a poco abría sus ojos, despegándose de su mochila empezó a bostezar.

"¿Q-qué ocurree T-toudou-saann?" Llegó a decir entre bostezos, escuchó apenas lo que Jinpachi le decía antes. Cuando ya empezaba a entrar en razón, le ofreció su mano a su kouhai para ayudar a levantarse, Manami tomó la misma y ya se encontraba enfrente de el esperando a que el otro comience a hablar.

"¡Hay actitudes tuyas que a pesar de tratarse de mi, la Sleeping Beauty, no puedo entender!" dijo señalándolo dramáticamente hasta el punto de que la situación se tornaba graciosa. "Sé honesto conmigo, Sangaku" añadió mientras dejaba de señalarlo y se cruzaba de brazos "¿Acaso no soy tu kouhai?" Preguntó sonando exageradamente decepcionado.

"¿Su herida cómo esta Toudou-san?" Preguntó después de unos segundos de escuchar el discurso de su senpai luciendo preocupado.

"¡Ah cierto mi herida!" Exclamó en sorpresa, se había olvidado completamente de su raspadura, al ver su codo observó que estaba cicatrizando, "Está mejor por suerte" respondió con una sonrisa "Un momento... ¡No me cambies de tema!" Empezó a gritar, el joven estalló a carcajadas sabiendo que el otro había caído en su engaño.

"¿Quiere que sea franco con usted?" Hizo otra pregunta Sangaku, su compañero de tercer año asentía.

Nunca Jinpachi esperó semejante respuesta y menos lo que le aconteció.

El joven de primer año acortó la distancia que los separaba y con una de sus manos empezó a tocar delicadamente su codo donde se encontraba su herida, "¿S-Sangaku?" Lo llamó, en respuesta Manami retiró la mano del brazo para ponerla en su mejilla.

"Tienes un lindo rostro" pronunció en su tono de voz alegre de siempre, sin embargo su mirada por extrañas razones le provocaba cierto temor, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y la intensidad de esos ojos provocaban que Toudou desviase su mirada.

"¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?!" Reaccionó quitando la mano de Sangaku bruscamente.

No hubo respuesta, ya no quedaba rastro de la sonrisa que su kouhai presentaba minutos atrás. En cuestión de segundos se encontraban a cortos centímetros de distancia. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en su cintura, al observar esa área estaba la otra mano de Manami deslizando sus dedos, el joven se agachó un poco y ya con ambas manos empezó a recorrer los muslos de sus piernas. "Eres hermoso" agregó, su voz sonaba sucia y sino estaría viendo al joven, le hubiese costado reconocer de quien se trataba esa voz. Paralizado sin siquiera pensar en que como poder reaccionar, de repente le dominó el temor de que quizás alguien los estaría viendo. Empujó al joven rápidamente, casi provocando por un momento que este cayera en el césped y a paso elevado se retiró del patio.

Antes de volver a sus clases pasó por el baño, al verse en el espejo observó lo colorado de sus mejillas, también su pelo estaba despeinado, miró su cintura y recordando las manos de su kouhai en ella suspiró en profunda irritación. La charla no terminó como el lo había esperado. Manami cada vez era más extraño para los ojos de Toudou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Promesa**

_Capítulo V_

Una de las ventajas de tener el pelo verde, es que al momento de tener que encontrarse con sus amigos en lugares concurridos era muy fácil que te divisaran. Así ocurrió cuando Makishima puso un pie fuera del tren, podía escuchar "¡Maki-chan!" a la distancia. Mirando de un lado para el otro, finalmente encontró a Toudou acercándose hacia el, lucía tan apuesto como siempre, por supuesto que Yuusuke nunca se lo admitiría. Después de haber pasado casi medio año sin verse, llegó el momento de que tuvieran la cita que habían planeado hace semanas. Sin dubitar Jinpachi corrió a abrazarlo, llamando la atención del resto de los pasajeros.

"¡Maaaki-chan!" Decía mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, "¡Te extrañé!" Apenas se pudo escuchar eso último ya que todo si rostro se encontraba tapado por el largo pelo de su rival.

Lentamente fue acomodando sus brazos por la espalda de Toudou "Y-yo también..." Dijo en voz baja, su compañero alejó su rostro para poder poder verlo y sonrió como respuesta, por un momento pensó que Jinpachi terminaría el abrazo pero nuevamente escondió su rostro en él. Pensó que se encontraba más sensible que otros días que han hablado por teléfono.

A la fuerza y poco a poco Makishima fue separándose de Toudou y éste empezó a guiarlo a la salida, "La gran Sleeping Beaty te mostrará las bellezas de Hakone, ¡Incluyéndome" dijo entre risas, Yuusuke se despreocupó un poco al notar que su rival hablaba como siempre. Tardaron bastante tiempo en salir de la estación debido a que era la hora pico y estaba repleto de gente, mínimo se habrá empujado con diez personas "Perdón" escuchó que le decían después de empujarlo.

Cuando estaba por comenzar a cansar de estar rodeado de tantas personas, llegaron a la salida y Yuusuke nunca había extrañado tanto respirar aire fresco.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Toudou tapando con una de sus manos su frente protegiéndose del sol, le dijo a su compañero "¡Primero vayamos a comer!" Al ver que no rechazaba la idea, en señal de aprobación agregó "Conozco un buen restaurante con una hermosa vista"

A tan solo un par de cuadras se encontraba el sitio, no lucía ni muy elegante ni muy sencillo, había mesas afuera así que decidieron sentarse allí. Una vez sentados Jinpachi observó a sus alrededores y divisó en la lejanía un cordón de montañas extremadamente bellas.

"Allí es donde realizamos el Inter High" comentó Toudou, "El año pasado competimos en ese lugar pero no te quedaste a conocer los alrededores" decía reprochándoselo.

Mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje recordó la carrera del año pasado y la promesa que habían hecho con Jinpachi.

"No puedo esperar a cumplir nuestra promesa de competir contigo en el próximo Inter High" sonreía con adrenalina Yuusuke de tan solo imaginarse lo emocionante que sería, "Mi kouhai Onoda Sakamichi irá y seguro que cumplirá muy bien su papel" sin quitar la vista de las montañas no pudo evitar pensar en su equipo, Sohoku.

"Ah... Cierto..." Escuchó a Toudou dubitativo, al darse vuelta observó que evitaba que intercambiaran miradas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó nuevamente preocupado.

"¡No!" Negó rotundamente al instante, "Es solo que... Mi kouhai es muy extraño, quisiera que fuera como el tuyo... ¡Qué envidia!" Se quejó Toudou, quizás luciendo más molesto que lo normal. Yuusuke empezó a reírse, ahora se consideraba más afortunado por tener a Onoda que obedecía al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le da el equipo.

"Nuestra promesa... Es muy importante para mi" mencionó Toudou, "De pensar en la misma soy feliz" añadió sonriendo.

El mozo fue hacia la mesa y les entregó la carta a cada uno, gracias a esa interrupción logró ocultar su sonrojo.

La enorme cantidad de gente que había en la estación se disipó en el sitio en donde se encontraban ahora, de vez en cuando aparecían transeúntes, como si Jinpachi leyera sus pensamientos dijo "¡Yo elijo los mejores lugares! ¿No, Maki-chan?" En respuesta asintió lentamente.

Al cabo de un corto lapso ya se encontraban con la comida servida, el había pedido pasta y en cuanto a su compañero también, solo imitó lo que el había ordenado primero. Makishima fue el primero en dar bocado, "Está muy bueno" dijo mientras daba otra mordida.

"¡Me alegro!" Comentó entusiasmado también empezando a comer.

En menos de lo que pensaban el plato de ambos ya estaban vacíos, por lo visto Jinpachi no había almorzado antes de encontrarse con el. "¡Mozo la cuenta!" Dijo su amigo cuando el empleado andaba por las mesas vecinas.

"Déjame pagar a mi sho" mencionó instintivamente Makishima, "Es mi forma de agradecer por invitarme hoy a tu casa"

"¡Me niego!" Exclamó Toudou negando moviendo el dedo índice de una de sus manos, "Eres mi huésped, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti hoy Maki-chan es pagar la cuenta" decía con cierto aire dramático pero a la vez sonriendo con satisfacción. Yuusuke no tuvo otra opción que rendirse ante las protestas de su rival.

Pagada la cuenta, se despidieron del mozo y continuaron avanzando camino hasta llegar a la esquina donde se hallaba una heladería.

"¿Quieres helado mientras vamos caminando hacia el lago?" Propuso Toudou, su compañero asintió. Decidieron ordenarse un cono cada uno. Jinpachi ordenó solamente de un solo sabor, vainilla y Yuusuke pidió menta y chocolate. Esta vez, sabiendo que Toudou se negaría, no insistió en querer pagar.

"¿Por qué solo pediste de vainilla?" Le preguntó un tanto curioso mientras caminaban dirigiéndose al próximo destino.

"No soy de pedir muchas veces helado, simplemente elegí el primero que se me ocurrió" contestó después de pensar un rato, Yuusuke recordó que su compañero suele ser bastante estricto en su alimentación haciendo enfoque en consumir los alimentos más nutritivos posibles para favorecer su rendimiento en las carreras. "¡Llegamos Maki-chan!" Luego explicó, "Este es el lago Yamanaka, ¿Lo recuerdas?" Preguntó mientras llegaban al lugar.

"¿Cómo voy a poder olvidarlo?" Dijo molesto, "aunque solo lo he visto al lago desde ahi" señaló a un sendero de montañas que se divisaban por encima del Yamanaka, allí transita el Inter High, próximamente volverá junto con su equipo.

"Es increíble, ¿No? Que en un lugar tan tranquilo como este se lleve una carrera de ciclismo tan emocionante" comentó una vez ya los dos estando al lado del lago viendo el rumbo del mismo, la vista era aun más hermosa porque ya se estaba la puesta de sol. Makishima no respondió y se sentó en el césped, su rival lo imitó.

"¿No tienes frío?" Observó Makishima que la temperatura bajó constantemente y que Jinpachi solo llevaba una jaqueta liviana encima.

"¡Para nada!" Respondió, "¡A la gente bella el frío no nos afecta!"

Sin agregar más, deleitaron su vista al paisaje que tenían enfrente más el calmo sonido de la pequeña oleada y las gaviotas buscando peces en el agua. Después de unos minutos cuando miró a su costado, Toudou estaba de brazos cruzados frotándolos con sus manos. Por lo visto tenía frío en sus brazos.

"¿...Vamos a mi casa?" Masculló Jinpachi levantándose.

"¿No era que no tenías frío?" Dijo riéndose mientras también se levantaba.

"¡Pronto conocerás a mi hermana!" Exclamó alegre y de paso cambió el tema de conversación.

La posada de aguas termales de Toudou se encontraba no tan lejos del lago Yamanaka, aproximadamente a cinco cuadras. Por lejos lucía con una estructura antigua pero al entrar estaba impecable de pies a cabezas con una decoración un tanto moderna.

"Sígueme" Ordenó su amigo y así hizo caso. Fueron caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, al abrir una puerta se encontraron con la cocina donde se hallaba una mujer cocinando.

"¡Llegamos!" Saludó Jinpachi.

"¡Aay qué alegría!" Suspiró la misma mientras se acercaba a ellos, "¿Tu debes ser Maki-chan, ¿Verdad?" En vez de dejarlo responder a el, Toudou asintió en confirmación como si le llenara de orgullo este encuentro. "¡Mucho gusto!" Dijo en un tono de voz muy parecido al de Toudou, "soy la hermana de Jinpachi, pronto estará la cena" sonrió. Antes de volver a retomar sus tareas, le guiñó el ojo a su hermano.

"¡Maki-chan vamos yendo al comedor!" Dijo rápidamente y con sus mejillas coloradas tomó la mano de Yuusuke guiándolo hacia el comedor. Era un sitio extremadamente enorme con una mesa tan ancha que Makishima nunca había visto algo tan igual.

"Es que aquí traemos a almorzar a los clientes también" agregó su amigo al ver su cara de sorpresa al entrar al lugar.

Cuando se sentaron vino segundos después la hermana exclamando que ya estaba lista la cena, dejó varios platos en la mesa y Toudou se levantó para ayudarla a traer el agua y los vasos, "¡Espero que lo disfruten!" Dijo entre sonrisas la mujer antes de retirarse y ambos le contestaron con un sí al unísono.

"¡Prueba tú primero Maki-chan!" Dijo Toudou mientras le ofrecía cual de los platos elegir, su hermana había cocinado desde salteados de verdura a carne e inclusive unos dumplings.

"Gracias por la comida" Agarrando las verduras salteadas probó un bocado, "Muy rico" dijo Yuusuke mientras su rival lo miraba expectante, "Tu hermana cocina muy bien" agregó.

"¿Verdad que si?" Jinpachi empezó por los dumplings, "Ella es tan perfecta como yo, ¡Muchas recetas me las enseñó ella!"

Habían llenado sus estómagos enseguida pero hicieron un gran trabajo en lograr que no sobrara nada, Makishima ayudó a llevar los platos a lavar a la cocina, cuando quiso agarrar una esponja para lavarlos, Toudou lo interrumpió. "¡No Maki-chan, tu eres mi invitado hoy!" Tomó la esponja y empezó a lavar, "Mi hermana te guiará al cuarto y yo iré cuando termine aquí" sentenció. La hermana se aproximó a la cocina esperando a que Makishima la siguiera.

"¿Como la pasaron hoy?" Preguntó amablemente mientras subían al piso de arriba por las escaleras.

"Muy bien" respondió estando detrás de ella, por más que no lo viera estaba mostrando una leve sonrisa recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas.

"¡Llegamos!" Dijo mientras prendía la luz de una de las habitaciones del primer piso, "Este será tu cuarto, el que está enfrente es del de Jinpachi" arriba de su cama se encontraban unos pijamas. "¡Espero que haya elegido bien tu talle! Son los pijamas que les damos a nuestros clientes" antes de salir del cuarto le dijo "Mi hermano vendrá en un momento, ¡Fue un placer Maki-chan!" Antes que pudiera agradecerle, se fue tarareando hacia el piso de abajo llena de felicidad.

Cerró la puerta y se desvistió para ponerse el ponerse el pijama, ya puesto notó que le entraba a la perfección. La hermana de su amigo tenía buen ojo para los talles, habrá acumulado experiencia de hacer esta tarea con los huéspedes múltiples veces.

Estando por recostarse un rato en la cama, escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta "¿Maki-chan?", Toudou terminó de limpiar los platos y ya regresó a las habitaciones. Al abrirle la puerta este lo abrazó. "¡Gracias Maki-chan!" Exclamó, "¡La pasé genial contigo hoy!" Decía mientras terminaba el abrazo y despegaba sus brazos de la espalda de su amigo.

"Yo... También..." mencionó Yuusuke en voz baja un poco sonrojado por el repentino gesto.

"Antes de dejarte irte a dormir..." Dijo Toudou después de un momento de silencio de ambos, "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"¿Mm?" Observó que los ojos de su rival lo miraban fijamente con determinación.

"Quiero darte un beso de buenas noches" masculló aumentando lo colorado de sus mejillas considerablemente.

"¿Q-qué?" Pudo decir Yuusuke, también igual de colorado que su compañero.

"Después de todo hoy fue nuestra primera cita, ¿No corresponde que al final nos saludemos con un beso?" Argumentó de la forma más natural.

Juntando coraje le contestó "Está bien". Toudou abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sonrió. Yuusuke avergonzado decidió cerrar sus ojos y escuchaba los pasos de su compañero acercándose, sintió que ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

"Buenas noches, Maki-chan" Unos labios rozaron su mejilla izquierda, al abrir los ojos Jinpachi retiró sus manos, "En nuestra segunda cita será nuestro primer beso" exclamó Toudou, quizás sin atreverse todavía.

"Pero... ¿La primera cita no fue la del lago y la segunda no fue la cena en tu casa?" Intentó convencer Makishima, su amigo sonrió incontrolablemente y sin pensar dos veces puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Yuusuke y lo besó. Fue un beso desprolijo e intenso, Makishima se estaba quedando sin poder respirar y por lo visto su rival también. Se separaron un centímetro de distancia para recuperar el aire perdido.

"Maki-chan, yo..." Respiró fuertemente, "Te dejaré ir a dormir" cuando puso un pie afuera del cuarto, dio media vuelta y dijo alegre "Descansa, nos vemos mañana" Makishima lo saludó con un gesto de manos y observó como el otro entraba a su cuarto.

Cerró su puerta y se acostó en la cama, tardó en conciliar el sueño, su emoción por lo sucedido recientemente le impedía dormir. Una hora después logró dormirse.

Levantándose a las nueve de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse su pijama y arreglarse en el tocador. Una vez terminado fue al cuarto de Toudou pero no se encontraba ahi, salió al pasillo y se cruzó con la hermana la cual estaba barriendo el pasillo "¡Buenos días!" le dijo más contenta que ayer, "Toudou te está esperando abajo, dice que mejor desayunen en la estación para estar más tranquilos con el horario" la mujer se veía dudosa en si decir algo más o no, finalmente se decidió "Makishima-kun, tu y mi hermano se ven preciosos juntos... ¡Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso!" era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apodo, su tono de voz lucía un tanto serio, sonrió nuevamente y con su escoba en mano siguió barriendo.

Bajó las escaleras y Toudou estaba abajo esperándolo, antes de poder saludarlo este comenzó a estornudar.

"Por el frío de ayer te resfriaste" dedujo Yuusuke.

"¡No es un resfriado!" Se quejó Jinpachi y a continuación estornudaba otra vez.

Salieron a la vereda a tomar un taxi para ir a la estación, el tren sale en dos horas pero es mejor llegar antes. Afortunadamente pronto encontraron un taxi y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a su destino. Toudou estornudó en todo el trayecto, inclusive sin poder contenerlo lanzó un estornudo al taxista mientras le pagaba.

"¡Aaah que vergüenza!" Exclamó Jinpachi mientras apoyaba su mano en su mejilla. Decidieron ir a uno de los bares del lugar para esperar la llegada del tren.

"No es vergonzoso estar resfriado" dijo con una mueca Yuusuke.

"¡Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso! Cuando le estornudé encima... ¡De tan solo pensarlo!" Enunció dramáticamente.

El mozo les trajo un café con leche para ambos, "Brindemos Maki-chan, para que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Chiba" decía levantando un poco la taza.

"¡¿Quieres brindar con café?!" Preguntó atónito, sin embargo también levantó la taza, "Y también brindemos... Para que la próxima vez tu viajes a Chiba... Como nuestra segunda cita..." Dijo mientras cada vez bajaba mas su tono de voz. Toudou sonrió asombrado y brindaron con las tazas y una vez que dieron el primer sorbo al café, exclamaron en horror descubriendo que se olvidaron de ponerle azúcar y empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo. Charlaron sobre los lugares que visitaron ayer y Toudou le pidió con extremo detalle la opinión de cada uno, por supuesto que cada tanto continuaba con sus estornudos. Cuando quisieron acordarse ya las pantallas anunciaban la llegada de su tren. A paso apurado fueron al andén indicado, ya otros pasajeros estaban subiendo. "¡Nos vemos pronto Maki-chan!" Exclamó Jinpachi mientras tomaba sus manos meciéndolas de un lado a otro, "¡No me extrañes!" Agregó en tono burlón.

"Nos vemos... La pasé muy bien" saludó Yuusuke un poco sonrojado sintiendo las manos de su compañero en contacto con las suyas. Naturalmente soltaron sus manos y Makishima ingresó al tren a su correspondiente asiento, por el otro lado de la ventana estaba Jinpachi saludándolo continuamente. Al minuto el tren ya estaba arrancando y observaba por su ventana como Toudou se iba alejando más y más de su vista. No sentía tristeza ya que pronto arreglarían para encontrarse nuevamente, Makishima tendrá su oportunidad de mostrarle su ciudad. Sonrió aun más cuando su rival, o mejor llamado novio, le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo "¡Te quiero mucho Maki-chan!"

_Realmente estoy enamorado de el_, pensó Yuusuke mientras no dejaba de leer una y otra vez el mensaje.

/(Notas: muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron a esta parte del fic! este fue un capitulo 100% toumaki! el próximo capítulo va a ser el ultimo y me encantó haber escrito este fic ^^ saludos !)/


	6. Chapter 6

/Notas: llegamos al capítulo final, gracias !/

**Promesa**

_Capítulo VI_

Entre felicitaciones de su hermana automáticamente se desplomó en su cuarto sin siquiera tener fuerzas suficientes para cubrirse con sus frazadas, aunque esto no le impedía sentirse extremadamente feliz por su cita con Makishima. Su hermana ayudándolo a taparse le iba preguntando que tal lo acontecido y cuando podía continuaba felicitándolo por su salida. Al tomarle la temperatura sus sospechas eran acertadas, tenía treinta y nueve grados de fiebre, corrió por un paño de agua fría y lo puso en su frente. "Debes descansar, en un rato te traeré mi sopa especial" Dijo amablemente mientras le cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Abrió la tapa de su celular y se quedó sin habla cuando leyó lo que le había contestado Yuusuke, "Yo también"

Esas dos palabras hicieron que girara de un lado al otro de la cama en conmensurable alegría quizás logrando que su fiebre suba más. Su hermana volvió a la habitación con una bandeja trayendo un plato hondo de sopa y lo ayudó a comer cucharada por cucharada, Toudou no fue capaz de comer mucho por su fiebre a pesar de que estaba delicioso. Le remojó el paño nuevamente y otra vez tomó su temperatura, "Sigue igual..." Dijo preocupada "Deberás descansar un par de días"

Caía en la cuenta de que no podría ir a clases y menos al club de ciclismo recordando que mañana empezarían las prácticas en las montañas. Débilmente asintió a lo que su hermana le informó para que sepa que entendió el mensaje, ella sonrío y lo dejó descansar un rato. Pensó en Manami que estaba emocionado por el día de mañana, se entristeció ya que realmente quería verlo contento con el resto de Hakogaku. Dejó su sentimiento de tristeza a un lado recordando su último encuentro con el chico. A primera vista Sangaku es un joven simpático, alegre e inocente pero luego resulta ser perspicaz, travieso y aquella aparente inocencia cada vez a Toudou le costaba encontrarla.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó durmiendo una siesta hasta que su hermana lo despertó en la hora de la cena y le trajo otro plato de sopa, esta vez comió un poco más que al mediodía. Repitió la mujer el proceso remojando el paño y tomándole la temperatura. "Treinta y ocho grados ahora... De a poco vas mejorando..." Mencionaba en voz baja, al observar a su hermano notó que no escuchaba lo que había dicho porque nuevamente se quedó dormido. El agotamiento que presentaba le prohibió soñar, su mente se quedó en blanco durante la noche.

Su alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana, hora a la que se despierta todos los días para ir al colegio, casi siempre tarda una hora y media en arreglarse entre lavarse los dientes, bañarse, peinarse y humectar su piel. Como no asistiría a clases apagó su alarma y continuó durmiendo hasta las once. Las únicas veces que se levantó fueron para ir al baño, esta vez se levantó lentamente de su cama y se atrevió a ir al piso de abajo a desayunar. Se puso una manta encima y así fue bajando las escaleras.

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó la muchacha en sorpresa cuando lo vio ingresar al comedor, para su sorpresa ella no lo retó, "Siéntate y ahora te traigo el desayuno" le dijo mientras ingresaba en la cocina. En tan solo unos minutos Jinpachi tenía su té verde y tostadas de desayuno. Tomando todo su té y dejando unas tostadas volvió a su cuarto ayudado por su hermana. "Te llamaré para el almuerzo" anunció antes de volver al piso de abajo.

Concilió nuevamente el sueño al haber terminado de desayunar, se sentía tan solo un poco mejor que ayer pero al menos era una mejoría. Ya no se sentía tan mareado y los estornudos cesaron.

Como si tan solo hubiesen pasado cinco minutos, su hermana lo estaba despertando tocando su hombro. "¡Despierta!" Decía una y otra vez.

"No quiero almorzar todavía" refunfuñó Jinpachi mientras le daba la espalda intentando dormir de nuevo.

"¡No es eso!" Negó enseguida, "Un chico vino a verte, me dijo que se llama Manami Sangaku"

"¿S-Sangaku?" Repitió Toudou automáticamente.

"¡Si! ¿Acaso... Es tu kouhai?" Preguntó curiosamente, al ver que su hermano no negó la pregunta sonrió, "Bueno ahora lo haré pasar al cuarto, ¡Parece un joven muy amable!" Exclamó contenta y se dirigió abajo a dejar pasar a su kouhai.

No le había avisado a nadie de Hakogaku que faltaría por su fiebre, al mirar la hora en su celular las prácticas en el club ya tendrían que haber empezado. No entendía porque si Sangaku esperaba tanto para este día en el que iban a ir a las montañas terminó no yendo tampoco. Ignorando sus nervios, frustración y enojo de que su kouhai faltó a las prácticas, decidió esperarlo intentando reprimir un poco su ira.

"¿Entonces mi hermano ganó la carrera que tuviste con el?" Escuchaba la voz de su hermana proveniente del pasillo "¡Qué bueno que es mi hermano enseñando a los chicos de primer año!" Dijo con suma admiración, "Este es el cuarto, ¡Nos vemos!" Y a continuación se escucho las pisadas de su hermana alejándose y al mismo tiempo el sonido de Manami tocando la puerta.

"¡Toudou-san soy yo!" Escuchó decir detrás de la puerta.

"Pasa" decía mientras se sentaba en su cama.

El joven lentamente ingresó al cuarto y con preocupación dijo "¡Perdón por molestarlo Toudou-san!" Estando frente a su cama, "Vine a ver como estaba"

"Nada grave, en unos días me recuperaré" contestó cortante, "¡¿Por qué no estás en el club?! Si vas ahora puedes llegar a participar" agregó de forma brusca, "¿Yasutomo te dijo dónde vivo?"

Sangaku asintió enseguida al escuchar la última pregunta, sin parecer afectado por lo dicho respondió "No es lo mismo sin usted las prácticas, después de todo es el principal climber" El enojo de Jinpachi desaparecía tras los elogios de su kouhai. "Cuando fui al club y me encontré con que no estaba le pregunté a Arakita-san y me dijo que si tenía tantas ganas de verle que debería ir a su casa y me pasó su dirección que la sacó de su formulario del club... Creo que quiso decir que fuera cuando terminaran las prácticas... Pero decidí mejor venir ahora" Terminó su explicación con una sonrisa.

Arakita seguramente cuando se cruce con ambos les iba a dar una gran reprimenda por no haber asistido.

"Gracias por venir a visitarme, Sangaku" exclamó Jinpachi, "Debo descansar para recuperar al máximo mi belleza que perdí durante este resfriado, puedes volver al club ahora" enunció en la forma más cortés que pudo.

"¡Es imposible que usted pierda su belleza!" dijo sin la menor intención de volver a la escuela.

Antes de que Jinpachi pudiera agradecerle el nuevo cumplido, el joven se adelantó unoss pasos situándose al lado de uno de los costados de la cama.

"Toudou-san" llamó su nombre, Jinpachi sin comprender que ocurría el chico fue sacando la frazada que lo cubría destapándolo y dejándolo con su pijama a la vista.

"¿Q-qué haces?" Preguntó sintiendo el leve frío que invadía el lugar, intentando taparse nuevamente sintió la mano de Sangaku tocando su brazo para detenerlo.

Sin responder se sentó en la cama, Toudou nunca antes había visto su rostro tan serio y determinado, "No aguanto más" sentenció el chico.

Jinpachi empezó a avergonzarse cuando el joven miraba su rostro, su torso y sus piernas como si observase una gema preciosa.

"No me rechace" susurró Manami mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pijama y entre el espacio de un botón con otro dejó que sus manos acaricien su pecho, sus manos se sentían temblorosas. Al entrar en contacto quiso alzar sus manos para detener a su kouhai, cuando recordó su última frase se detuvo. Sangaku retiró su mano y sus ojos se inclinaron hacia otra dirección.

"Me gustas Toudou-san" dijo más bien como si se lo estuviera repitiendo para si mismo.

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa antes de poder objetar, Manami estaba tocando su entrepierna por encima del pijama "¿Ya estás en este estado?" Preguntó como si tan solo estuviesen hablando de las actividades del club.

"Déjeme ayudarle" decía mientras bajando tan solo un poco los pantalones dejó al descubierto su miembro ya en estado rígido.

"¡D-Déjame!" Gritó Jinpachi, sin embargo no hizo ningún ademán para detener a su kouhai.

El joven se subió por completo a la cama y poniendo sus brazos por encima de las piernas de Toudou acercó su rostro a su entrepierna y abriendo su boca tanteaba con su lengua distintas zonas.

Jinpachi sin darse cuenta o quizás causado por la fiebre, cerraba paulatinamente sus ojos dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Por momentos imaginándose la presencia de Maki-chan. No contuvo sus gemidos cuando sintió la boca de Sangaku introduciéndose en su miembro y succionando levemente presionándolo con sus labios, los sacaba despacio y comenzaba a repetir el movimiento.

El sonido de la boca moviéndose alrededor de él de forma brusca y presionando sus labios en los costados del miembro se estaba haciendo insoportable.

"Toudou-san" decía reiteradas veces en cada pausa que hacía para respirar y recuperar aire.

Instintivamente sujetó el pelo de su kouhai para indicarle el ritmo que deseaba con el movimiento de su mano. Sangaku sonrió al sentir la mano en su pelo y en contestación inició succionando de forma brusca sin controlar mas la intensidad.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el joven el cual tenía sus ojos solo puestos en su tarea, la imagen obscena enfrente de el lo descolocó más. Veía en sumo detalle los ojos de Manami y el movimiento de acariciar su cuero cabelludo resultaba doblemente excitante.

"Es-Estoy... Por..." Antes de terminar de hablar, Sangaku alejó su rostro y con sus dedos obstruyó la parte superior del miembro impidiendo la eyaculación.

Estremeciendo en forma rítmica, puso sus manos en los hombros del joven rogando que lo dejara llegar al orgasmo.

"P-por favor" suplicó.

"Toudou-san, nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer estos sonidos" dijo cegado por la lujuria sin escuchar lo que su compañero decía.

Presionando más fuerte, Toudou gimió sintiendo una especie de dolor siendo invadido al mismo tiempo por el placer.

"Me gustas" dijo su kouhai nuevamente mientras con su otra mano jugueteaba rozando las piernas de Jinpachi, "Quiero que me prometas que eres mio" enunció firmemente sin quitar su vista del otro.

Agudizándose más el dolor, la horrible desesperación de no poder liberarse, asintió reiteradas veces y entre gemidos respondió "¡S-si...!" mientras rasguñaba los hombros de Sangaku para ignorar tan solo un poco el sentimiento de opresión.

Llegando a sus oídos la respuesta, continuó unos segundos más así y luego retiró su mano y con tan solo rozar sus dedos provocó que Jinpachi alcance el orgasmo y eyaculara como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Su sémen alcanzó parte del rostro y pelo de Manami y sus frazadas también se vieron afectadas. Su liberación alivió completamente su dolor y se encontraba exhausto, nunca antes hubiese recordado tener un orgasmo tan intenso como este. Se desplomó en su cama, probablemente tarde más días en recuperarse de su fiebre ahora.

Por un momento olvidándose de lo sucedido, vuelve a la realidad y descubre que Manami se volvió a sentar en el costado de la cama. Observó que el joven se estaba masturbando.

"Toudou-san... Toudou-san... Tou- Nnh..." Eyaculó con rápidos movimientos.

Se quedaron por un breve momento en silencio esperando a que se recompusieran, solo escuchando la respiración agitada de ambos.

Habló primero su kouhai "Yo limpiaré" dijo desviando su mirada mientras se ponía de pies y se acomodaba sus pantalones.

"...El baño esta aquí al lado" le indicó a Sangaku.

El joven volvió al cuarto con un rollo de papel higiénico. Tardó en observar que el semen que había quedado en parte del rostro de su kouhai cuando eyaculó ya no se encontraba mas, en el baño se lavó su cara. Esta deducción hizo sentir profunda vergüenza de si mismo por haber ensuciado a Sangaku y recordando todo el proceso sus mejillas enardecían.

El joven limpió con el papel las frazadas y se agachó para también ocuparse del piso. Cuando consideró que terminó su limpieza regresó al baño a tirar el papel higiénico utilizado y a dejar el rollo en su lugar.

"Me gustas" repitió el joven ya habiendo vuelto a la habitación, "Mucho" agregó tomando una de las manos de Jinpachi el cual nuevamente se tapó con sus frazadas sintiéndose mareado otra vez.

Comenzando a ignorar la vergüenza que lo irrumpía, recapituló lo sucedido y el pánico caía sobre el. Le había prometido a su kouhai que le pertenecía a el tan solo unos minutos antes.

"Sangaku... Esa promesa... No voy a poder cumplirla" mencionó finalmente.

Sin que el otro retirara su mano, enseñó una leve sonrisa "¿No le gusto?" Su voz sonaba entristecida contradiciéndose con sus gestos.

"¡No es eso!" Refutó enseguida, "...Ya hice una promesa con alguien más y no puedo fallarle"

Manami asintió en forma de haber comprendido y finalmente despegaron sus manos, "Con Makishima-san, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó.

Sorpresivamente sin poder creer lo que escucharon sus oídos, el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas nuevamente, se sentía también un poco enojado ante esta pregunta.

"¡¿Cómo sabes esto?!" Exclamó molesto y su kouhai se reía al ver su reacción.

"Así que era eso" dedujo Sangaku causando que su compañero se sonroje más, "Cuando hoy no asististe a clases, Arakita-san fue a hablar conmigo al explicarme que probablemente no vendrías al club porque el fin de semana saliste con Makishima-san y pensó que solo estarías cansado"

Su kouhai se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta tan sonriente como siempre lo ha sido "Nos vemos Toudou-san" salió del cuarto emprendiendo su camino a la salida.

Manami no estaba en ningún lugar a vista y Jinpachi exclamó en frustración, continuando agitado se acostó dando media vuelta en su cama para tratar de dormirse nuevamente cuando en ese preciso momento reingresó su hermana a visitarlo.

"¡Qué chico tan apuesto tu kouhai!" Suspiró en admiración, "Recién lo saludé antes de que se fuera... ¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo preocupada al ver la palidez y al mismo tiempo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"...Solo estoy cansado" tardó en decir finalmente.

Su hermana le tomó la temperatura y exclamó de horror "¡Tienes la misma temperatura de ayer a la noche!" Y corrió al piso de abajo por más paños fríos.

Probablemente tarde más días de lo normal en regresar a clases. Pensando en el chico sintió una profunda pena de no poder corresponderle en sus sentimientos, pero su promesa con Yuusuke es algo que no cambiaría nunca.

Entre estos pensamientos fue conciliando el sueño antes de que su hermana regresara al cuarto.


End file.
